


red flavour

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Baeksoo, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: Kyungsoo preparing breakfast for Baekhyun is not anything new but the breakfast being red in colour? Now that's definitely new.





	red flavour

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/dMJwwTfPFEw)

Unplugging his phone charger, Kyungsoo brings his phone to his bed and jacks in his earphones into the earphone jack. It's time for his nightly video watching.

He's always liked watching cooking videos but lately, it's not limited to just Korean cooking but it extends to other cuisines as well, from western to Southeast Asian foods. He's especially into Japanese dishes these days.

He's watching English videos now. Even though he doesn't understand almost half of the things the cooks are saying, he makes it up with the video itself. He recognizes the ingredients and that already helps a lot in understanding the bigger picture of the process.

He just hopes he manages to pick up all the important details the cooks are saying with his limited English lest he ruins his food when he tries to follow the recipes later just because he missed a step.

In the midst of his video binge watching, a thumbnail at the side – a recommended video – catches his attention. The thumbnail is very red but that's not what piques his interest. He quirks an eyebrow and clicks on the specific video.

It's a Supreme themed breakfast video. The sausages, bacon, and sunny side ups are all red, a 'Supreme' logo in printed paper garnished in the middle of the plate.

It's not a very pleasant looking dish in his opinion but the moment he sees it, he thinks of Baekhyun and his collection of Supreme shirts and jackets. The boy wears Supreme 90% of the time, his wardrobe is 90% Supreme. He's obsessed with the brand to put it simply.

Baekhyun would definitely appreciate this breakfast. Heck, he even bought a Supreme brick once. He appreciates anything with a supreme logo on it at this point.

Kyungsoo watches the video in concentration to see how the breakfast is made. "Huh" he says after he finishes the whole video, "it's actually very easy to make." Kyungsoo smiles when he thinks of an idea.

 

Baekhyun pouts. “Are you really topping tonight.” Baekhyun states rather than asks when kyungsoo has him pinned to his bed after a violent game of tickles that turned into a violent make out session. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun with a frown.

“Yes? You topped last time.” Kyungsoo says as he leaves trailing kisses along baekhyun's neck.

“Yeah but I feel like fucking you tonight.” Baekhyun reasons, pulling Kyungsoo closer and giving more access for the other to suck on his neck. Baekhyun whimpers slightly at the sensitivity.

Kyungsoo continues to leave small kisses on his neck. “Well it’s a problem then. Looks like we both want the same thing,” He says teasingly. Baekhyun groans at the statement.

“But,” Kyungsoo adds when he stops to look up at Baekhyun, who looks a little wrecked from just making out because Baekhyun is naturally sensitive and kyungsoo is pleased with this fact. “How about I make you breakfast tomorrow morning?”

Baekhyun whines at the obvious bribery. Kyungsoo knows he’s winning anyway even if he hadn’t offered breakfast. Baekhyun would give in eventually given that he had topped last time. Not that they take turns but if they wanted the same thing, they'd compromise and make it as fair as possible.

It’s how their relationship works.

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffs. “Only because you make the best breakfast.” Kyungsoo chuckles because that’s not true. Chanyeol makes the best breakfast but Baekhyun loves him too much to have a better judgement.

“In bed,” Kyungsoo says. “Breakfast in bed for my favourite person.”

“You're the best, you know that, right?” Baekhyun grins and kisses Kyungsoo hard. “Now fuck me real good.”

“Gladly.”

 

When Kyungsoo wakes, it’s to the view of Baekhyun's broad back. Kyungsoo thinks he’s the luckiest man alive to be able to witness this almost every morning of his waking days.

Baekhyun has such a beautiful body that Kyungsoo wonders if God had personally crafted Baekhyun himself. Baekhyun's physique is everything Kyungsoo's isn't but rather than feeling envious, he feels proud of the other.

Kyungsoo sits up and takes one last look at Baekhyun, spotting a purple bruise at the junction between his neck and shoulder and feeling oddly satisfied with himself. He leaves a small kiss on Baekhyun's cheek and leaves the bed.

Kyungsoo enters the kitchen after he’s cleaned himself up to make Baekhyun his breakfast as promised. A Supreme breakfast that Baekhyun has no idea he’s trying to prepare.

Minseok is having cereal while browsing on his phone at the table. “Good morning,” he says, not looking up from his phone. Kyungsoo greets back before opening the fridge to take out the ingredients.

“Cooking?” Minseok asks, this time watching Kyungsoo move around in the kitchen.

“Breakfast for Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo replies. Minseok nods in acknowledgement, knowing well that Kyungsoo does that often enough.

“Alright then,” Minseok gets up to wash his dirty bowl. “I’m going to feed Tan and do some work out.” Kyungsoo hums in response.

 

Kyungsoo works quietly. He makes the breakfast like he usually would except he's taking more time and effort to dye the bacon and sausages red.

Kyungsoo had managed to buy red food dye yesterday on his way back from dance practice.

He cooks the bacon and sausages, taking a bite for himself on a strip of bacon after they're cooked. It tastes good. The dye definitely doesn't affect the taste.

With the eggs, he carefully separates the whites and the yolks, dying the whites in red and frying the eggs perfectly like the egg cooking master he is.

He contemplates on whether he should make pancakes as well but makes it anyway knowing Baekhyun can and would eat more if there's more.

When he's finished cooking everything, he looks at his small creation with a content smile. He feels giddy for some reason and that's strange because it's just _breakfast_ and he's made breakfast for Baekhyun plenty of times.

In the end he figures it's because Baekhyun loves Supreme so much. The other would probably offer to blow Kyungsoo everyday for a week or something. He loves Supreme  _that_ much.

"Oh right, the Supreme logo," Kyungsoo mutters to himself. He goes inside his own room to retrieve it. He had printed it out yesterday and cut it into its rectangular shape.

He puts the logo in the middle of the plate where he's put the bacon, sausages and eggs around it. It's a silly breakfast when he thinks about it and lets out a small laugh.

He peeks into Baekhyun's room where he sees Baekhyun lying on his bed already awake. Mostly. He looks like he just opened his eyes two seconds before Kyungsoo had peeked his head inside the room.

Kyungsoo goes to the bed and sits at the edge. Baekhyun smiles at Kyungsoo with his sleep crusted eyes that are barely opened. "Good morning," Baekhyun greets, voice a little groggy from sleep.

"Morning," Kyungsoo brushes Baekhyun's bangs away from his forehead, kissing his temple. "I made you a special breakfast."

Baekhyun perks up at the mention of special. "Ohh, is it something new? Wow I'm excited." Baekhyun is so much like a puppy sometimes and with his sleepy eyes right now, he no doubt is one.

"You'll see, I'll bring it over." Kyungsoo moves to get up but Baekhyun stops him. 

"Nah, I'll just eat in the kitchen," he tells Kyungsoo. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth first, though." Baekhyun really can't eat or start his day unless he's brushed his teeth.

"I'll be in the kitchen." They both get off the bed and Kyungsoo goes into the kitchen to set the table as baekhyun brushes his teeth in the bathroom.

 

"Oh my god," Baekhyun exclaims when he sees the food on the table. "A Supreme breakfast??" he gawks.

Kyungsoo can't hold himself back from chuckling at Baekhyun's surprised expression. His eyes go wide and all.

Baekhyun inspects the food. "Is this even edible, Kyungsoo?" he asks, eyeing the food speculatively. "What if i die from food poisoning? What are you going to say to our fans?"

"Shut up, Baekhyun and sit down" Kyungsoo orders. "It's food dye, it's not going to kill you." Baekhyun laughs at Kyungsoo's answer because he obviously knows that.

He sits down and digs into the food.

"This is great, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says between mouthfuls. Eating sloppily, the corners of his mouth get all greasy. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"It's just a regular breakfast. I make you bacon and eggs all the time," Kyungsoo says despite feeling warm inside seeing Baekhyun enjoy the food he made.

"But it's Supreme," Baekhyun smiles and stops eating. He leans forward to give Kyungsoo a sweet kiss on the lips. "You didn't have to go out of your way to—" he wiggles his index finger, pointing at the plate, "—decorate all this with Supreme."

"Anything for you," Kyungsoo replies.

Baekhyun grins so wide that Kyungsoo can practically see the sun in his smile, saying 'i love you' over and over again to Kyungsoo in which Kyungsoo replies the same.

Baekhyun eats the rest of the food and feeds Kyungsoo half of it because he wants Kyungsoo to enjoy his own food, too.

 

After breakfast, Kyungsoo cleans the table and washes the dishes. Baekhyun had said he would do the cleaning but Kyungsoo had insisted he could do it instead. He's in a good mood anyway.

Baekhyun had left the kitchen to go take a shower. Kyungsoo works at a relaxing speed, not feeling the rush as he enjoys the rare day off.

As he's drying the plate, he feels arms wrapped around his waist, a chest to his back. He can smell Baekhyun's strawberry scented shampoo and his nice smelling body soap.

"Thank you so much for the food," Baekhyun whispers, lips touching the shell of his ears. Kyungsoo's ears turn red at the touch and from Baekhyun's low sexy tone.

"You're welcome, Baekhyun."

"I'll blow you everyday for a week as a thank you."

Kyungsoo yelps.

**Author's Note:**

> just another plotless fic by me :')
> 
> ~~when will i stop writing about baeksoo and cooking~~


End file.
